Another New Hero
by JikanMasterOfTime
Summary: Takes place in the time line of T&B. When a person is offered to become a hero, will he take it and how will he do if he accepts it? First attempt at a fanfiction. Please R & R.
1. Another New Hero

Um, hello. You can call me Psycho :3.

I've decided to place my OC in the timeline of Tiger and Bunny. I will be posting chapters based upon the actual episodes as well as I can while tying in my character into this. I really don't do romance well so this is going to be labeled as an Adventure story.

This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction so any constructive criticism would be nice :D.

Also should I continue this? :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger and Bunny, Sunrise does

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Another New Hero?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ding-Dong ~ Ding-Dong ~<em>

A mailman rang the doorbell of the fancy house in the Gold Stage of the town. He put an envelope inside the mailbox and went his way. The doorknob slowly turned and a boy stepped out and took the mail out of the mailbox and closed the door. The teen read the address of where the envelope came from. A flicker of annoyance appeared on his dark eyes and he let out a sigh. He laid down on the couch and stared at the piece of paper that he took out of the envelope. On the piece of paper it had a name and quite an amount of money.

"Man, mom sent another check for me," the teen grumbled, staring at the $100,000 check in his hands. "I was kind of hoping for something more loving." He sat up and stared around his room. Well technically room can't really describe it if the room was double the size and contained around three to four million dollars worth of items inside. The couch the teen was sitting had a 108 inch flat screen TV on its opposite side and a glass table where several game stations sat. Behind the couch there was nothing but several light systems attached on the ceiling. Wire cascaded around the wall to meet a set of controls. The teen used that section of his living room to put dance parties. A small hallway gave way to a moderate kitchen and another hall way gave way to his bedroom. There was a dining table to the side of the living room, close to the kitchen hallway, in which a giant chandelier hung above it. A small refrigerator sat at the side of the table, in which it was stocked full of refreshments incase anyone needed it. There was a staircase near the hallway to his room that led down to a basement decked out with exercise equipment. Another staircase led to where his girlfriend resided.

"It isn't like I need this money at all," the teen grumbled. The teen received the same amount of money every month, and even though he and his girlfriend both occupied the house. Even with both of them spending the money he got from the check, they always had a surplus of money leftover, in which led to the excess items that they never used around the home. He tossed the check to a side where it landed right next to a small card. Now frowning the teen picked up the card. A regal woman had given it to him after a brief conversation with his mom. He stared at it for a few seconds before placing it down. It was bad enough that his mom sent way too much money to him with checks, but his girlfriend worked at a bakery with her sisters to get even more money into the household. If he got a job, they two would eventually have to start burning money with the amount being stored. He hated it too. He couldn't explain why, though, he just hated it. He glanced at the clock. The digital projection showed that it was near 7.

"_Kanade_ _won't be back for another hour and a half_," the teen thought. He glanced at the card again. Even if he was going to accept the offer that the woman gave him, he wouldn't be suited for that type of business with the little, _problem_ that he currently had. The little problem was the reason why he didn't like to socialize at all. Kanade was the only reason why the dancing part of the room was even installed. She thought it would be a great idea to get him to socialize with people. He placed the card down on the table and sat on the couch. He couldn't even remember the name of the woman who gave him the card. What was it, Anita? Agatha? Sighing, he pushed the thought of the card and woman away from his mind. He really didn't care what that woman offered. He didn't even like being a NEXT. He didn't see what the big deal about having some random power make anyone so special.

"Ice Manipulation, Flying, Super Strength, woop-di-do!" the teen said sarcastically to himself. The only interest he had in NEXT was that HeroTV show. It was funny to see those Heroes mess around when they're on television. He wondered why normal criminals even bothered to commit these crimes, as the heroes always caught them. The teen flicked on the TV to see if anything interesting was going on. Apparently there was as there was a HeroTV broadcast currently being aired. Three robbers had apparently stolen 3 million Stern from an armored car in West Silver. The back of the truck that the robbers were in opened and a person started firing at the police cars, sending one car straight against the railing.

"Pfft, lame," the teen grumbled as he got some Sprite from the fridge. He sat back in time to see Fire Emblem come in his, as the teen put it, way too flashy (and possibly retarded) car. A banner popped out and showed that Fire Emblem just got 25 points for arriving on the scene first. The teen watched as Fire Emblem quickly caught up to the armored truck and evaded the bullets that the criminals were shooting with ease.

"_Owned much?_" the teen thought, watching as Fire Emblem prepared a fireball to throw at the truck. Fire Emblem hit the truck with precision and the truck started to swerve due to a missing tire. He quickly advanced when the truck suddenly stopped. The camera moved back toward the truck to show that Rock Bison had arrived on the scene. On screen it showed that Rock Bison had just earned 5 points for arriving second to the scene.

"Things haven't been looking good for Rock Bison this season! It looks like we'll be able to see him in action for the first time in quite awhile," the announcer said as Rock Bison easily lifted the armored truck.

"That's an understatement," the teen grumbled into his can of Sprite as he saw the criminals run away with all the money because Rock Bison had his big dumb horns stuck in the truck.

"Oh, no… They've hijacked a taxi!" the announcer proclaimed as the criminals pulled out the poor cab driver and quickly piled in. They didn't get far though as Dragon Kid jumped right onto the taxi, stopping it in its tracks.

"Wow! She charges up her arms and releases her special attack!" the announcer says as Dragon Kid's arms charge with electricity and practically electrocuted the criminals in the front two seats. Another banner pops out and shows that Dragon Kid got 400 points for arresting two of the criminals.

"Finally a decent Hero appeared to stop these guys," the teen grumbled, putting down his can of soda. "Some of these Heroes give NEXT such an embarrassing name." The latest comment was towards Origami Cyclone as his head appeared behind Dragon Kid. A banner appeared stating that he earned no points at all.

"But weren't there three criminals in the car?" the teen wondered as the announcer started to say Dragon Kid stopped the crime when suddenly the announcer said something completely different.

"Oh, no! One of the robbers is still on the run! This is terrible! According to the information we've received, the robber has hijacked a monorail," the announcer cried, but his tone quickly changed as he stated, "Wild Tiger, the Crusher of Justice, has shown up during this terrible situation. What's this? Wild Tiger is activating his Hundred Power!"

"What's he going to destroy now?" the teen muttered as the announcer explained what Tiger's Hundred Power did for the umpteenth time as Wild Tiger grabbed at the train's rail and twisted it into a mess. Wild Tiger then crashed through the train's window.

"The robber has climbed aboard an airship!" the announcer shouted and the teen face palmed. _Man that Wild Tiger can't do anything right, can he? _the teen thought as he continued to watch the show. "And here comes Sky High, the Wind Master!" the announcer shouted, "Mr. Hero, the star player this season is on the screen!" _Finally, a good hero appears_ the teen thought. Suddenly an explosion appears in the midst.

"Oh no! The suspect's missile has exploded!" the announcer shouts as two people fall from the blimp, "He's controlling the wind to save to save the civilians first! Just what we'd expect from Sky High! He is truly the King of Heroes!" A banner popped out to show that Sky High had won 200 points for saving the civilians.

"Uh oh, the airship had just crashed into a building!" the announcer goes on saying as the back of the airship tears off, "It's going to crash into a passenger ship!" The teen's eyebrow rose by a fraction as he wondered how the Heroes were going to save the ship when suddenly a big wave of water crashed between the two and the wave lifted the airship. Then the entire wave froze, saving the passenger ship. _Ah, Blue Rose_, the teen thought.

"This is the part you fans have been waiting for!" the announcer shouts, "Blue Rose, Super Idol of the world of Heroes has saved the passenger ship with her Freezing Liquid Gun!" A screen pops out to show she received the maximum amount of points, a grand total of 500.

"My ice is a little cold, but your crime has been put completely on hold!" Blue Rose recites her "famous" catchphrase as the camera zooms all around her.

"She's done it!" the announcer screams, when suddenly the sound of a gunshot pierces through the night. A camera shows that the final robber had shot Wild Tiger at point blank. Luckily, Wild Tiger just pulls the bullet out of his costume, looking completely unharmed. "He's all right! Wild Tiger was shot, but he's all right!" the announcer shouts. The gunman starts running after Blue Rose, shooting at her.

"It's her explosive "Cutie Escape!" the announcer claims as Blue Rose slides down the ice screaming. _Also known as I R A Chicken_, the teen thought. The gunman then turns his rage on Wild Tiger and fires a bullet at him. Blue Tiger jumps up high, with the announcer stating so. The timer on the screen shows that Wild Tiger's Hundred Power limit has run out. _Oh dear,_ the teen thought as he snickered, throwing his can of finished soda over his shoulder. The Sprite can landed perfectly in the trash can behind him.

"He's out of time!" the announcer shouts, as Wild Tiger's blue NEXT aura fades, "Wild Tiger's power only lasts for 5 minutes! Tiger has changed back into a normal person! He's in danger!" Tiger quickly plummets toward his death by icy spikes. Suddenly a person in a bunny suit quickly grabs him and princess carries him out of danger. The gunman shoots as the duo as the unknown person drops Tiger and sprints toward the gunman.

"It's…uh, who is he?" the announcer murmurs. The unknown person sweeps his leg at the block of ice the gunman is standing on and crushes it. The gunman falls and the person grabs him to save him.

"The mystery man has arrested the suspect!" the announcer shouts as the mystery man drops the person and shows his face under the mask with a knowing smirk. The person in the suit is some pale blonde, who looked to be in his early 20s. "Is this the birth of a new star? This season ends with a mysterious new Hero!" The teen then shut down his television.

"Interesting turn of events isn't it?" a girl's voice stated from behind him.

"Oh so your back?" the teen responded, not even fazed by the sudden appearance of someone behind him, "Your early today, you shouldn't be home for about another hour."

"So you did forget," the girl responds, ignoring what the teen said.

"Forget what?" the teen responded back.

"That you're suppose to be at that Hero ceremony thing just to be there to talk to some big shots for your mom's company," the girl stated, emphasizing the last words by pulling at the collar of his shirt.

_Crap_, he thought. He did forget…He rushed to his room to take a shower and find an acceptable suit and pants. The girl went into her own room to pick out the dress that she planned on wearing when she went. She quickly changed and heard the shower running as she passed by the corridor to her boyfriend's room. She turned on the TV in time to see that Sky High had won before the announcer stated that Albert Maverick had a message.

"Before that, there is someone I'd like to introduce. Please come in," Albert Maverick said. A blonde man in a red suit walked into the spotlight. "Barnaby Brooks Jr. here has been officially approved by the Justice Bureau. He is the new Hero who will be keeping peace in Sternbild." The blonde saluted and smirked confidently at the crowd, gaining a lot of cheers from the girls.

"Oh god, ego problem," the girl stated as she looked at the table between the couch and the TV. On it there was a small card. Her curiosity piqued, she picked it up and saw the HeroTV logo splayed on the front. When she turned it around she found some words written in script. "Please consider my offer Jikan, you could be a splendid Hero!" it said.

"Kanade, I'm ready!" the teen shouted as he walked into the living room fixing the cuffs of the suit he was wearing. Kanade quickly placed the card in her purse and feigned interest in watching the television as Mr. Maverick talked about NEXT. She raised her hand and saw that Marcus was wearing a black dress shirt, with black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black suit.

"I swear your wardrobe considers of only one color," Kanade stated, as she grabbed her purse and got ready to leave.

"Well, your wearing a black dress with black high heels," Jikan observed.

"Whatever, let's go," Kanade said, grabbing the car keys and heading out the door with Jikan following at a brisk pace behind. They got into the car and arrived at the location where the Hero party was being thrown in 10 minutes. Kanade quickly parked the car and they went in. Once they got pasted the doors, they both went their separate ways. Kanade liked to converse with some of the Heroes, while Jikan, unfortunately, had to talk with the big wigs who constantly were asking when they could book an appointment to meet with his mother or to get some favors done.

"Ah, Jikan, do you know when I could make an appointment with Ai?" one big wig asked.

"Yes, I need to have a business meeting with her as well!" another big wig proclaimed.

"Same here!" A third shouted.

"Please slow down, I shall have answers to your questions in a moment," Jikan stated with an air of regality, an act that took him around a year to master. He grabbed out an iPad and got out the calendar. He was use to having to plan several appointments in a moments notice and quickly dispersed the crowd of 20 people around him in a matter of minutes, with all the appointments safely stored in the calendar. Once they were gone, he let out a sigh. No seventeen year old should know or be in a part of giant business deals that could spell disaster for a company if done wrong. He looked around and spotted Kanade chatting amiably with Dragon Kid and Origami Cyclone. Sighing, he looked through his iPad on the things he had to do today. He quickly walked toward where Blue Rose was arguing with her President about something. He coughed politely to interrupt. Both Blue Rose and the President turned toward him.

"Excuse me, but you are the President of Titan Industry?" Jikan asked politely, and with way too much formality a 17 year old should be pulling off.

"I am," the man stated.

"Ah, good," Jikan replied, "I'm here from Psycho Gaming to seal the contract you made with us two days ago. Please sign here and the mist generators will be delivered in two day's time." A virtual screen popped up from the iPad that showed the contract and a signature line at the bottom of the screen. Jikan pulled out a sleek black stylus from the side of his iPad and handed it to the President. The man signed it and Jikan politely thanked him and left. Before he turned to leave though, Blue Rose's eye caught his and involuntarily took a step back.

"Are you alright, Blue Rose?" her sponsor asked, noticing the shock on her face.

"No, I'm alright," Blue Rose responded, her face becoming devoid of emotion once again. Her sponsor dropped it, but Blue Rose wondered about the aura of power that she felt when she looked into his eyes.

"I promise I'll make it even more intense!" Agnes promised to Mr. Maverick. In the corner of her eye, she spotted something that caught her interest, or someone.

"I have to meet with someone right now Mr. Maverick, thank you for your compliment," Agnes stated, walking toward the person.

"Oh, ok," Maverick said, before heading off to go check on how Sky High was doing with his ever vigilant group of adoring fans. Agnes quickly maneuvered her way through the crowd and grabbed the person by his shoulder.

"So, have you rethought my offer?" she asked in a pleasant voice.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you again… Miss…" the person muttered.

"Miss Agnes," Agnes replied, "So, have you reconsidered my offer Jikan?"

"I'm still thinking about it," Jikan responded with a frosty tone that obviously translated as a no, but Agnes would not take no for an answer.

"We already have a new Hero, Barnaby's youth and natural charisma will already skyrocket the ratings, but another younger hero with your "problem" will also be a wonderful addition to the cast. Your, problem, as you so call it will make you separate from the other Heroes, plus no other Hero will ever feel the same way to the hero business as you will," Agnes said, boring her stare into his until he looked away. _And if you don't reconsider I will personally murder you_, Agnes also thought.

_Man, she isn't going to let me say no to this is she? _Jikan thought, _Wonder how Kanade will react when I tell her about this._

"Let me talk to my girlfriend about this," Jikan responded after a few moments of silence, looking at Agnes in the eye with eyes that conveyed no emotion at all. "If she says no, I am not pulling this off."

"But if she says yes?" Agnes asked innocently _Oh, I'll make her say yes alright._

"Hey! Kanade!" Jikan yelled at her. Kanade was currently getting a picture signed by Sky High. _Oh god, she is definitely going to make me do this. Great now Agnes has another supporter of turning me into a Hero._

"Hmm, what is it Jikan?" Kanade asked, now with a signed picture in her hands and a lollipop in her mouth.

"Hello there, my name is Agnes Joubert, I run HeroTV," Agnes said, cutting off what Jikan was going to say, "Jikan here is considering my offer to become a new Hero that will sponsor his mother's company, he said he needed your approval, what do you think?"

"Oh!" Kanade said, taking the lollipop out of her mouth, "So that's what the card meant?" She took the HeroTV business card out of her purse and handed it to Agnes.

"So Jikan, you have been rethinking about my offer!" Agnes stated, flipping the card around to see the writing that she wrote on the back of the card.

"Wait wait, I wasn't- I'm not- Kanade where did you get my card from?" Jikan practically shouted.

"Well, aren't we touchy today mister," Kanade mused, "I found it on the table in front of the couch. Then you came in and I decided to bring it with me so we can talk about it later. Well anyway, if you wanted my approval you have it, it will be a great time for you to finally get pushed into the spotlight instead of hiding in a corner, and also you can improve your friend skills by hanging out with the Heroes."

"But there's my little problem…" Jikan started before Agnes interrupted quite quickly.

"Your little so called _problem_ will not be a problem to me, in which so it won't be a problem to all the other Heroes," Agnes said with a stern voice, "So you can cut out all the bullcrap that you probably have prepared for an argument and give us a yes or no answer right now!" Jikan was left quite speechless, and that was something he was not use to. He usually had a comeback for everything, but being offered something he really didn't want to do, but was forced to do and having all his arguments shot down before they even have been spoken was something he never faced before.

"Um… I'll give you my decision…Can you let me think about it for the night, I promise I'll give you my decision tomorrow!" Jikan managed to say under the glare from both women.

"No you are going to give your answer now!" Kanade said, grabbing his collar. Having quite enough of this and his confusion quickly turning into annoyance, he spat out his answer before using his NEXT abilities to escape. Kanade was left holding on the air as he sped away into the crowd, making quite a few people blink as all they saw was a blur of movement before it disappeared.

"You sure you can work with that?" Kanade asked Agnes, turning to face her when she noticed that Agnes had already left once Jikan gave his answer, quickly calling Psycho Gaming industries.

"You want to know something?" Jikan asked as Kanade entered through the door. "Sometimes, you irritate me to such an extent I really wonder how we even like each other." Jikan was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He looked pretty tired.

"You shouldn't use your NEXT abilities in such rashness you know," Kanade said, ignoring his comment completely as she heading towards the kitchen to grab a snack. "You didn't have to listen to me you know, you know I only think about how your act from your heart and not a front you have to put up. You can change your mind and I wouldn't feel any different."

"Hmm," Jikan said, kind of groggily this time and it wasn't long until he fell fast asleep on the couch. Laughing lightly, Kanade sat at the dining table, poking at the ice cream that she pulled out of the freezer while she watched Jikan sleeping. She wondered if he really was going to change his mind. _Oh well, not like it matters, _she thought, taking a bite of her ice cream.

WAN! WAN! WAN! The alarms on all of the Heroes' bracelets went off stating that there was trouble. The Steel Hammer Statue was apparently moving.

"Bonjour, heroes!" Agnes proclaimed, "Move out now, we need that statue stopped before it causes too much havoc, and hope you do well new heroes. Jikan was sitting on the top of Psycho Gaming where a statue of a girl with wings was sitting and a guy with wings was standing. Sighing to himself, he looked at the skyline where he could see the giant statue.

"Endgame, huh?" he muttered to himself, staring at the black communicator on his wrist.

* * *

><p>Until Chapter 2:<strong> Endgame, Master of Time?<strong>

(Also quick question, since I'm new how do you post Chapters into the same story?)


	2. Endgame, Master of Time!

Thanks for the boost of self-confidence through the reviews.

**Kanade:** Anyway, after bullying him a bit, here's Chapter 2. Enjoy ^^

**Jikan:** I don't own Tiger and Bunny, Sunrise does

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Endgame, Master of Time?<strong>

* * *

><p>Jikan sat on the building for a bit longer, staring at the moving giant for a few moments. He wondered what he should do once he even got to the Steel Hammer Statue. He knew how to fight, but in reality, how does one fight a giant statue? He doubted that Sky High or Dragon Kid could even dent, let alone slow down the giant, and what they couldn't do, the other heroes most certainly could not. Wild Tiger could probably stop it, but he'd probably wreck it in the process. <em>And get a damage report in the beginning of the year<em>, Jikan thought, _Oh well, first things first. Can't go in wearing my normal clothes_. Jikan got up and walked towards the elevator, taking it down to the basement. Agnes told him that he was to get his suit immediately and once time was called he was to get down to the scene as a new hero and make the first arrest of the season. He was also due down there about an hour ago.

Having a small mix of antisocial personality disorder with schizoid personality disorder, Jikan really wasn't one of the friendliest of people when he was younger. He never made friends with anyone until the end of his Junior year in High School, and that was only cured by the many therapy sessions he had been going to and the year-long course to turn him into a proper person, which in the end result ended up having the teacher quit a few weeks into the session and having a new one hired, it broke down a bit of the unsociability and reservedness. Unfortunately, he grew a bit too serious, which can be seen whenever he is doing any business-related work for his mom. His antisocial personality disorder (ASPD) wasn't severe, but it made quite a problem when added in to his SPD. The symptoms of his ASPD were the fact that he could get quite irritably when things weren't going out as planned, an ability to lie with a dead on serious face, and lack of well being for others. The third symptom wasn't as severe as the other two, but it caused him to really blow off nearly all the deadlines that people were assigning to him, such as the one hour lateness in which he already should have known how his suit works, but really that ice cream cone and a walk in the park with Kanade really seemed like a much more important, and probably more enjoyable, time.

He waited in the elevator as it rapidly descended down to the basement of the complex. Once he was down there he saw a young man in a lab coat lounging on a bench. A younger girl was sitting next to him, strumming her fingertips impatiently on the side of a computer. Jikan politely coughed to catch their attention and immediately the girl pounced on him, steam pouring out of her ears.

"Finally you're here!" the girl practically shouted, invading his personal space quite quickly. "Do you have ANY idea how long we have been waiting here? Do you have ANY sense of time AT ALL? Or do you think you're just some BIG SHOT just because you're one of the, now what, 9 heroes? Well guess what Mister _Hero_, we normal people got lives too and just because you have some _amazing_ NEXT ability doesn't make you any more important than anyone else!" The girl went ranting on for awhile longer, before Jikan silenced her by holding up his hand. The man on the bench yawned and slowly sat up, woken up by the girl's loud rant.

"Man, Cassie, you're kind of loud, can't I get some form of rest if the guy isn't here yet?" the man said, yawning and walking right past the girl who looked like she wanted to smack Jikan right there right now.

"I'm here," Jikan said sitting down in a chair and staring at the man, who was busy stretching.

"You are? Oh sure," the man said staring at him. He was much more calm and controlled than the young girl. He pressed a button and a circular opening appeared in the ceiling. A big metal cylinder spiraled down and hit the floor. Half of the cylinder shifted backwards to show the hero costume, current being worn on one of those faceless models seen in front of stores. Psycho Gaming was proudly displayed on the center of the outfit written in white with the words looking like flames. The entire outfit was black.

_Well, it's all black, but it really doesn't look like it'll take a lot of hits_, Jikan thought, _I think I could have this personalized by some company. The gloves seem to be the only thing that could withstand anything._ The outfit really didn't look like much. It was a black shirt with the logo on its center, with black jeans, some really expensive looking shoes, gloves, and a jacket. Everything looked like what Jikan could probably find in a store in the Gold Stage of town, with the exception of the gloves. The main part was black, but the parts where the fingers went looked like it was made from some kind of protective medal.

"You sure this thing is safe to wear while being a Hero, and how did you know to make it black?" Jikan asked, since the outfit looked like it would offer minimal protection if he were near an explosion or being shot at. It looked like he was showing off a new wardrobe look.

"Hmm, it's safe alright," the man explained, "It was customized like this because one, you're a teenager and I highly doubt you would want to walk around in some clunky armor like Rock Bison or Sky High; two, it looks like something a teenager would wear because of what Agnes said: you wouldn't like walking around like someone giving fan service like Blue Rose or Fire Emblem; and three, it's black because that's the color of Kelvar."

"Mind explaining what these things do and how they help?" Jikan asked, obviously confused. He remembered sometime in school where he learned that Kelvar was used for police vests.

"Alright, your main shirt is made of Kelvar," the scientist started to explain, "Imagine just wearing a bulletproof armor as a normal shirt. Your jeans is also made up of Kelvar, but added in with fire resistant materials. It'll protect you from burns, but you'll still feel the heat coming from any flames. Your jacket might feel light, but it will distribute any impact damage you receive from explosions or hits through the material so you won't feel like you got hit by a bulldozer. The fingers of your gloves are made of titanium so you can pack a punch with you hits, and the material on the inside will distribute the shock so your hand won't be in too much shock from a hit. Your shoes were probably the most expensive part. A small jetpack was installed in each of the shoes so that you can briefly levitate yourself in case you need to reduce the force of your landing or use it to make longer leaps by using it as propellers. It is similar to your gloves, in which your kicks can do quite some damage, but the force of impact will be evenly distributed. Inside one of your jacket pockets you'll find some morphine pills and ointment if you ever get injured. Also, to hide your identity, please wear these silver contacts and here is a set of shades as well. There are four settings on this that you can activate by pressing sensors on the side. This one activates night vision, this one can give you heat vision, the third one can lock on to something, and the fourth one dulls light so you can still see when a flash bomb is thrown or light-based attack is used against you."

"I see," Jikan mumbled, remembering only several of the main points that the scientist said, such as fire resistant, jet pack on shoes, the morphine pills, and the night vision and light dulling parts of the glasses.

"So, when do I go stop that moving statue, what was it, the Steel Hammer Statue?" Jikan asked, taking off a glove and putting it on. He flexed his fingers a bit, it was quite comfortable. It was just like wearing a normal mitten or something.

"Oh, you won't be going anywhere JUST yet," the girl said frostily, "You're going to have to test the suit out in a training session to see how well you can move around with the suit along with any other adjustments we might need to make."

She pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked a door at the end of the room. The man walked through motioning with his hand for Jikan to follow. Once inside, Jikan noticed all the different screens, each showing a different set of data. All of them currently were unresponsive as there was no one in the training room, which could be seen from an indestructible see-through wall. The training room seemed innocent enough; it mainly consisted of a room with lights and white walls. Wearing his Hero outfit, he walked in. He placed in his contacts and put on his shades and waited for something to happen. With a sudden crackle, the man's voice resonated from a random location in the training room.

"All right Endgame," the man's voice stated, "we're going to test how well your suit can stand in flames, we're going to roast the room a bit, so try your best to not get crisped."

"Wait, wha…?" Jikan stammered before the entire room exploded into flames.

2 hours after he stepped into the training room, the door finally opened. Jikan stepped out quite out of breath. Never in his life did he think he would ever die, but he swore he was going to get killed by some stupid contraption that those retarded scientists had planted in that god damned room. Flamethrowers, C4s, giant mallets, Jikan swore he saw everything and anything that could physical kill him in the real world in that simulation. He was sweating from the blasts of flame and his body was slightly sore from the beatings he took in, but his body was surprisingly not harmed, apart from one or two bruises and a small cut on his lower arm. The hero suit he had did a good job on protecting him, even if he still could feel some of that pain. His titanium-enforced gloves always did a good job on knocking that test dummy off the stand it was on and his levitating shoes saved him several times from breaking his legs. Still, it was hell in there for those two hours and he hoped he never had to go through that again.

"I think we got all the data we needed, Dr. Kento," the girl said to the older man, who was still furiously reading through the data that they had just collected from the training room.

"You seem to be correct," Dr. Kento stated, double-clicking on a file that said Burn Resistant, "I'm sure Endgame can take a break now. I need time to organize this data and save it in the computer. Cassie, mind showing him the way to the Hero Training Center so he can lounge about for awhile, I'm sure he needs his rest after that little session."

"Sure thing, boss," Cassie said and then turning her attention to Jikan she said, "Please follow me."

Jikan winced as he moved but managed to follow the girl all the way to the HeroTV training center, which looked a bit fancier than his training room in the basement, with the exception that it was made for nine people to train instead of just three. He plopped himself on the closest seat and laid down, working out the kinks in his joints. The girl gave him a bottle of cold water and a bottle of orange juice and the remote for the TV that was hanging off one of the beams.

"You can forget about catching the culprit of the moving statue in the current state that you're in right now," the girl said as Jikan winced as he changed from a lying position to a sitting one. "Mr. Kento says that you shouldn't do anything too extraneous for the rest of the day and should just relax. Why don't you watch the other Heroes deal with the current situation? They left about an hour ago."

The girl bowed her head and walked back the way she came from to go help Dr. Kento organize the data obtained from Jikan's little training session. Jikan took and deep breathe and sighed, picking up the bottle of water and staring at it for a few minutes in silence. His whole body hurt. It didn't matter that he managed to escape from that hazardous training zone mainly unscathed—his entire body didn't feel that good. Well, if he wasn't going to make his debut with that statue, he might as well check up on how the other Heroes are doing with the problem. He flicked on the TV to show that the Steel Hammer Statue wasn't moving, but the Komainu statue that represents Helperides Finance is running amok the city and causing panic. He drank his water as he saw only Wild Tiger on the scene, attempting to stop the frenzying statue. There seems to be a kid on top of that statue when suddenly it just pounces right through the street, heading towards the skate rink. Jikan swore he could have felt the vibrations from that jumping Komainu statue from his location. He winced again as a sudden pain erupted from his arm, exactly where the stupid mallet had pummeled him. He swore he was never going to enter that god damned training room again if he could help him. He continued to watch the current HeroTV. Apparently, the lion had pounced into the ice rink and collapsed a nice circle in the ceiling of the ice rink. On the screen it showed that Wild Tiger had received 100 points for saving the civilians inside the ice rink.

_Well that's a first, _Jikan thought, _Wild Tiger is actually 1__st__ in the current list, wonder how long that will last though_. He broke his train of thought as another stab of pain hit his arm again. Wincing, his right hand gripped his left arm, which was clenching on the water bottle, crumpling the plastic quickly. Mario, the announcer, caught his attention with his shouting over what is going on with the situation at the ice rink. From the view of the blimp and the use of the subtitles, it seems that Wild Tiger and Barnaby are currently confronting the NEXT who is controlling the Komainu. The blimp tried to get closer to get some action, but the spiky protrusions that the Komainu had made on the glass ceiling made the driver wary. At the base of the skating dome, the other Heroes seem to be standing there, waiting for something to happen, while Dragon Kid and Origami Cyclone helped lead people to safety. Then Agnes decided it was time to cut to a commercial. It was on some stupid thing about one of the many banks in the Gold Stage and how they provided such great services when Jikan remembered the check he got yesterday. The check was lying on the table and it still needed to be deposited. Cursing, he closed the TV right when the commercial ended and rushed out of the room, and used his NEXT abilities, dashing out of the door quickly.

Luckily for Jikan, his home was only several blocks down from the HeroTV place. He quickly undid the lock and rushed inside. He grabbed the check and was about to go out when he remembered that he was still in his Hero outfit, he had a few injuries on him, and his body was irritably sore. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was flashing 3:15. The bank wouldn't close for another hour and fifteen minutes.

_That should be enough time to get a bath and bandage up the small number of wounds and bruises," _Jikan thought. He pulled off his jacket and went into his bathroom. He turned the faucet on and warm water quickly filled the tub. He pulled off his unharmed shirt and winced as he felt a short stabbing pain in his arms. He quickly disrobed and carefully stepped into the tub and sank down into the water. The warm water helped with his sore muscles. He took a deep breath and sighed, thinking once again about the "training session" that he had to endure. There was nothing he wasn't prepared for anymore, except maybe Kanade. That girl was the definition of strange and unexpected. He stayed in the bath for about 30 minutes before he got out. He went into his room and picked out a black dress shirt and black jeans. From a cabinet, he produced some bandages and patched himself up a bit. From his drawer he took out his iPhone and his silver and black headphones. He walked into the living room where the check lay on the table and grabbed the jacket he got from the Hero place and started searching for the keys. After about a 15 minute search, he remembered that Kanade had the keys and car with her after she dropped him off at the Hero place, where she went and when she'll get back was a mystery to him. Glancing at the clock again, he noticed he had about 30 minutes to get to the bank. The bank was quite a few blocks down and the 15 minute to be in the bank or you wouldn't be allowed in was quite a risk for him to rush down normally. Sighing, he concentrated and the blue NEXT glow emanated from him quickly. He ran out of his house and sprinted down the streets so fast that other pedestrians wondered if a strong gust was coming in. He made it to the bank with a good 8 minutes to spare. He shocked the a girl and her mother who was just leaving the park as they saw him zip into their view out of seemingly thin air.

"His eyes are silver, mommy!" the girl screeched.

_My eye color is…must have forgotten to take off my contacts, hope I have my shades._ Jikan thought, while quickly moving inside the bank, fishing out a set of shades in his jacket pocket, and putting them on. He quickly made his way to the back of the bank, got a key from an assistant and walked through a narrow corridor. At the end, he used the key to open a door. Inside was a small room with only a small black box and a small white box. He picked up the white box and punched the code on the lock. With a light click, he opened it and placed the check inside. The white box already had 7 checks that Jikan did not want to put in just yet. Before he left, Jikan picked up the black one and stared at it for a few seconds. Then sighing, he put it down.

"Maybe another day," Jikan said to himself, before he locked the door and left the room. Suddenly he heard a faint sound, like something exploding. The light suddenly flickered and he dismissed the faint sound as the light bulb temporarily losing its charge or something. He opened the door and was met with a scene of chaos. The bank was currently being robbed by several robbers. Outside he could hear the sounds of sirens. There were about five robbers inside and they looked pretty rushed. Two of them were ready to leave when Dragon Kid and Blue Rose barged onto the scene. The robbers panicked and started shooting at them randomly. Blue Rose screamed and quickly dodged to the side. Dragon Kid on the other hand leapt over the bullets and electrocuted two of the robbers shooting, incapacitating them. A third tried to escape from the back door, but Sky High caught him with some bursts of wind. Suddenly Rock Bison barreled into the scene and crashed into the fourth robber, probably giving him some broken bones. Tiger, Barnaby, and Origami Cyclone then entered, but the 5th robber regained his composure and quickly took someone captive at gunpoint. Unfortunately for Jikan, he was the one taken at gunpoint. The robber violently grabbed him and shoved the gun at his forehead.

"If any of you move, I'll blow his brains out!" the robber yelled. All of the Heroes froze. Everyone else in the bank held their breath and the Heroes were unsure of what to do. The robber unfortunately had the advantage as he was too far away for Dragon Kid's or Blue Rose's long range attacks to do anything, Barnaby and Tiger were too far even for their Hundred Power speed, Sky High and Rock Bison were both at the back exit of the bank, and Origami Cyclone really couldn't do much if his power was transformation.

_Tch, this idiot doesn't even know that my hood will prevent that bullet from even getting close to my head_, Jikan thought.

"Now, I want all of you heroes to move OUT of this bank this instant!" the robber yelled, sounding assertive, but Jikan caught the panic in his voice. The robber knew that one small mistake could easily plant him in jail with his four captured friends. Grinning to himself, he knew exactly how to follow Agnes' commands of showing off as a new hero; he just had to bide his time. He stared blankly at Wild Tiger, Barnaby, and Blue Rose as they stood away from the entrance to let the robber leave. The robber slowly edged to the door, the gun still pointed at Jikan's head.

"Keep moving!" the robber yelled, voice cracking, when he saw that Wild Tiger and Barnaby weren't moving any more backwards.

_Well, this is quite pathetic. A normal robber is commanding the Heroes_, Jikan thought. His eyes twinkled with amusement, although no one could see that since he had shades covering his eyes. _Then again, those Heroes really can't have a 17-year-old kid shot, especially if that 17-year-old kid is going to be the newest Hero in Steinbild._

Wild Tiger, Barnaby, and Blue Rose were currently outside now, along with the robber and Jikan. Jikan saw the giant blimp for HeroTV circulating overhead. He wondered what the announcer currently was saying and wondered if Agnes could recognize him from the camera that was probably pointing at his face announcing that the robber had taken a person hostage. If she did, she probably would be commanding him to get the arrest and introduce himself already. Letting out a sigh, Jikan thought that this little "I'm a scared 17-year-old kid at gunpoint" had been dragged out enough. He elbowed the robber in the ribs hard. Grunting in pain, the robber reflexively pressed the trigger on the gun.

BAM! Everyone held their breath once they heard the gun sound. The robber, pedestrians, and the Heroes froze, none of them really comprehending what happened. Everyone heard the gun and was sure that the kid the robber held captive was currently dead, but it was strange that blood didn't spurt out from the wound. In the van, Agnes was watching with awe as she saw the rating spike up by at least 5%. Her assistants watched the scene with disbelieving eyes and Mario, the announcer was too stunned to speak. Suddenly the kid that was shot started glowing blue with a NEXT aura and then, seemingly disappeared then suddenly reappeared behind the robber…and he had the robber's gun in his hand pointing at the robber's head.

"Man, what kind of crappy gun are you using, dude?" Jikan asked, letting his hood fall off to show that the bullet never hit his head. The robber was thrown into complete panic and tried to run, but Jikan stopped him by knocking him out, smashing the gun into the back of the robber's head. The robber's eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell down onto the ground, unconscious. The teen then smiled and faced the crowd of people and took off his shades, showing his silver irises. He then looked up directly at the blimp and hoped that the camera was currently focused on him.

"So, Agnes, how was that for an entrance?" Jikan asked, smiling confidently, before putting his shades back on in an oh-so suave move. He then faced the three heroes that were standing at the side of the sidewalk and adopted a more regal manner of speaking. Still smiling, he bowed to them and announced,

"Endgame, Master of Time, at your service," Jikan announced, "Hope you don't mind if another Hero joins this little club." Straightening himself off, he placed his headphones on his head, put his hood back on, and adopted a bored expression.

"After today, it really seems you need some help," Jikan said, boredom obviously shown in his tone and walked off back to his home (where luckily, the crowd of onlookers was NOT blocking his path.)

Back at the station though, Agnes looked absolutely pleased at how Jikan, or Endgame, as he called himself performed. On the upper right hand of the screen, it showed that ratings had hit 93%.

_This will be a VERY interesting season,_ Agnes thought, _I can just feel it._

Once he was out of the view of the crowd, Jikan quickly activated his NEXT abilities and got to his house very rapidly. He threw this jacket onto the couch and went into the bathroom, closing the door shut. He never wore contacts before so he didn't know how to take them out. After 15 minutes of poking his eyes several times, he managed to get out his silver contacts and placed them in a small container and he filled it with water. He made a mental note to ask that girl and scientist how to properly wear, remove, and keep contacts. Once that was done, he headed back into the living room and plopped himself on the couch. He searched through the pockets of his jacket and found out he still had the gun that the robber had. Sighing, he opened the gun and removed the bullets. He then went to the closest trash can and threw the gun and bullets in. He glanced at the clock, 4:45 the clock showed. He went to the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi NEXT and plopped himself back onto the couch. Using his jacket as a pillow, he lay down on the couch and turned on the TV. Apparently they were interviewing the Heroes right now on what they thought of that new Hero that appeared, Endgame. Curiosity piqued, Jikan watched how the Heroes responded to the new hero. Apparently he already missed Dragon Kid and Wild Tiger's response, but he managed to catch the end of Origami Cyclone's and heard the rest of the group. Sky High said that he had a bright future and wished to thank him and thank him again. Rock Bison said that he seems to be a powerful NEXT, but was uncertain of what might happen, Blue Rose said he seemed a bit on the cold side and had an attitude worse than Barnaby, in which caused Barnaby and Blue Rose to get into a full-fledged argument about attitude and the producers decided to skip what Barnaby wanted to say. Finally, Fire Emblem said he looked "hot" and would totally date him if he were older.

"Fascinating, huh?" a girl asked, shutting the door behind her. Lifting his head, Jikan saw that Kanade had returned from wherever she took the car to.

"Hmm… yeah," Jikan responded absentmindedly. He was still kind of overwhelmed of what happened today.

"How was your first day of Hero work?" Kanade asked, "Didn't seem too hard since you have only a few bandages on your body."

"Blame the bandages on suit testing," Jikan responded icily, "Stupid scientist and his assistant practically killed me in the testing room to test the armor out."

"Really…" Kanade wondered before Jikan interrupted her.

"Anyway," Jikan interrupted, "I got my first arrest today and made myself known to the Heroes as you can see from the current report."

"I see," Kanade said, "Seems that everyone has a different place for you."

"Yeah," Jikan grumbled, thinking about how Blue Rose said he was full of arrogance to how Rock Bison said he was powerful, but a bit enigmatic.

"Hope you're not going to quit," Kanade whispered in his ear.

"Don't know, kind of early to say, huh?" Jikan responded turning to face her eye-to-eye.

Kanade smiled and leaned down a bit more.

* * *

><p>Until Chapter 3! :3<p>

Was that a good ending? :c

**Jikan:** You're side tracking =.=

**Kanade:** I liked the ending :P

**Jikan:** That's only because…

Me: ANYWAY, sorry if this took awhile, I kind of did this half brain dead. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: **Don't define me by who I am!**

Hint / Slight preview: Blue Rose and Endgame get annoyed on the Heroing business. What will their decision be, to stay or to leave?


	3. Don't Define Me By Who I Am!

Jikan: You know Kanade, I really don't know how I survived with you for a year already…

Kanade: Don't be so sullen all the time. *rolls eyes* It was just for fun.

Jikan: If that's your version of "fun" please leave me out of this.

Psycho: Guys it's not the time to argue. Argue once the readers are happy. :D

Jikan: Meh, whatever. Here's Chapter 3

Kanade: You know, I think we should have some more fun...

Disclaimer- I don't own Tiger and Bunny.

*As a quick note, Kanade is not her first name. Her full name is Mary Kanade.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Don't Define Me By Who I Am!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ~ BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! ~<em>

"Ugh," Jikan muttered. He made a fist and tried to hit the off button on his alarm clock. He missed, and after a few seconds of his hand moving around, he connected his fist to the glass of water that was next to the alarm clock and promptly knocked it over, splashing cold water over him.

"Gah!" he screamed, springing off his bed and nearly catapulting into Kanade, who quickly leaped backwards, dropping the tray she had in her hands with a loud clang, and Jikan promptly fell onto the tray on what was going to be his breakfast. The scene seemed to drag on for an eternity, but Jikan got up within a few seconds, a piece of toast sticking on his cheek. They stared at each other in silence; the only sounds that could be heard were the ringing alarm clock and the chirping of the birds.

"Well," Jikan said, annoyance very clear in his voice, "This is a GREAT way to start of the day huh?" as Kanade attempted to hide a smirk. Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. He really didn't want to go, but that Agnes woman probably would skin him alive if he did not meet the Heroes after his, what she called, "stunning debut."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Jikan managed to clean himself up and was ready to leave. He wore a black button down shirt tucked into black jeans. He wore the sneakers and shades he got for his Hero suit. He straightened his hair a bit, but he usually left it at its natural look. He never told Kanade, but he didn't like the fact his hair was shaggy, but since she liked the look, he stopped bothering to straighten it. He grabbed the jacket that the maniac scientist had made and headed toward the door.<p>

"I'm leaving!" Jikan shouted, walking out the door; stopping once he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jikan turned around and took an earphone out.

"What is it, Kanade?" Jikan asked, with mild annoyance in his voice.

"Here, it's your lunch!" Kanade responded, holding out a small box that was neatly wrapped in a black cloth. Jikan took the lunch and quickly left the house. The Hero place wasn't that far away so he walked to the place. It took him 10 minutes to get to the building. Before he entered, someone quickly shoved past him.

"Hey!" Jikan yelled indignantly, as the person continued to quickly walk away. _Rude much_, Jikan thought, moving toward the turnstiles. He swiped his ID card through the card slot and went up the elevators. In the elevator, Jikan wondered how life as a Hero would be like, as he only joined because of Kanade. He really didn't do well with people and a Hero, based on what he saw on HeroTV, had to be good with people. His train of thought was cut short as the sound of a bell notifying him that he had reached the floor where the Hero's trained and talked. Composing himself as the doors opened, he walked into the room.

_This is not a room,_ Jikan thought. _This is an exercise gym that has enough space for probably a quarter of a stage to exercise, but its only being used for nine people._ He saw some blonde girl running on a treadmill, a girl even younger than the blonde sitting near a table, and some blonde guy with glasses working out on some machine. Agnes and her gang were currently filming the other Heroes in their costume. When the elevator door closed with a ding, it caught the attention of the blonde guy, the Heroes, and Agnes and her group. Ignoring their stares, Jikan walked right past Agnes and the Heroes and laid down on one of the benches with his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep when he was rudely poked in the face. His opened his eyes rapidly and turned his head a bit to glare at the person who poked him. It was that young girl that was at the table. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She looked around 12 or 13. Jikan removed his earphones.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Jikan was already annoyed that some random 12 or 13 year old girl thought that she could just poke someone in the face.

"None of your business," Jikan responded icily, turning on his side so his back faced the girl.

"Come on, don't be shy," Sky High said, moving toward Jikan. "Why don't you introduce yourself? Are you a new Hero?" Jikan turned around and gave Sky High a glare that was enough to kill, clearing conveying the fact he did not want to be bothered. He then closed his eyes and placed an earphone back in his ear.

_Dang, these Hero people are really annoying me. _Jikan thought. _Can't they take a hint that I don't want to be socially active right now?_ Unknown to all the Heroes, the camera crew started to video tape this little argument right now. This argument did not include Barnaby or Ivan who were still doing their exercising; both of them choosing to ignore it completely.

"Hey, hey, hey," Rock Bison said, "No need to be so cold."

"Yes, Mister Cutie," Fire Emblem gushed, "We just want to know your name. That isn't much, is it? Are you a new Hero?" Jikan turned around to face them with a glare that could have killed.

"Jikan," he said, "My name is Jikan." He then promptly turned around in hopes that the group would disperse. Unfortunately for them, the rest of the Heroes did not move. They were waiting for him to say more, such as about his interests or something more than just his name. Jikan could feel their stares on him. He let out a small sigh.

"Do you people have NOTHING better to do with your lives or something?" Jikan asked, head still facing away from them, "Or do you have no life to spare anyway!" This sparked a small argument from the Heroes, but Jikan wasn't listening.

God, he hated when he was the center of attention. He hated being around a group of people. He hated answering questions that people asked him when they really didn't need to know, especially when he really didn't like most of these Heroes. Most of them, in his opinion, were clueless, clumsy, or just not made to be a Hero. He really didn't want to socialize with these people and was hoping that by staying silent they would eventually lose some interest in him. He turned up the volume on his earphones when he thought that Wild Tiger and Rock Bison were getting too noisy and he wanted to block out their very mindless, useless, attempts to get him to talk. Finally, Karina, annoyed at Jikan's attitude, grabbed an earphone out of his ear and pulled on his collar to make him face them.

"Listen here, bub," Karina said icily, staring daggers into Jikan's bored eyes. "If you're going to be so hostile to the rest of your fellow workers, you won't be getting any friends to help you EVER!" There was a silence that followed the end of that statement. Jikan broke the silence by yawning, and then saying,

"Who are you to tell me what to do and what not to do?" he asked, voice devoid of any emotion. "Who are you my mother? Because if you are, I demand to be placed in an orphanage this instant."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Karina screamed, attempting to grab at him, only to be barely restrained by Rock Bison and Sky High.

"Calm down, Blue Rose!" Rock Bison shouted, attempting to get the outraged girl pacified. Jikan pushed himself up into a sitting position and yawned like nothing wrong was going on.

"So, you're the female dominatrix, Blue Rose," he said, though by his tone made it clear that he had no affection for her.

"So what if I AM?" she practically spat at him, still trying in vain to get herself free from Rock Bison and Sky High's grasps to throttle the kid.

"You know, for a Hero," Jikan said lazily and condescendingly, "You're pretty scared against normal criminals. How many times have you used your 'Cutie Escape' already, 15? 30? 100? That's really pathetic." Yawning, he leaned back down; closing his eyes again. Karina stopped trying to get out of Rock Bison and Sky High's hold, but instead, standing very still, her lips compressed and her hands were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white. Rock Bison and Sky High hesitantly let go of her but were prepared to restrain her again if necessary. No one said anything at all, as everyone expected a nuclear meltdown to occur.

"YOU'RE A HEARTLESS JERK!" Karina shouted at the top of her lungs, before running off, tears evident in her eyes. Now, even Barnaby and Ivan were among the group. Wild Tiger whispered something into Pao-lin's ear and she quickly grabbed Ivan's hand and ran off to go console Karina. Nathan quickly followed along, not really wanted to stay around any longer. The awkwardness that was currently residing in the Hero center was enough to keep anybody out. The remaining Heroes stood there, unsure of what to do next. Agnes, on the other hand, was immune to the awkwardness of the situation and glanced down at her watch. She quickly whispered something to Cain and he quickly told Barnaby that they needed to see how he lived life normally. Cain and his camera crew quickly left with him via the elevator as they didn't want to stay there much longer. The friendly atmosphere had dampened quite a bit. Agnes needed to end this dead conversation this instant as she had other plans to do to help increase the ratings of the interview and she couldn't have Sky High held up any longer. She quickly stepped into the conversation.

"Heroes!" she said assertively, "This is Jikan. He is going by the Hero name Endgame. He will be a fellow Hero whether you like IT or not." In an attempt to make friends with Jikan again, Sky High held out his hand.

"It's a please to meet you, Jikan!" Sky High said brightly, as if nothing bad had happened. Jikan yawned and swung himself up. He ignored the hand and talked directly to Agnes as if the other Heroes weren't there.

"You know Agnes, after this current annoyance," he said, "I think I need to spend some time out. This place really aggravates me."

"Whatever, as long as you're there for a call," she said dismissively as she grabbed Sky High's hand and dragged him away to do a commercial for HeroTV. Yawning again, Jikan turned around and started heading toward the elevator when he felt a painful thump against the back of his head. Turning around abruptly, he saw that Rock Bison had hit him squarely across the head.

"What…was…that…for?" Jikan asked calmly with fake politeness, although his eyes and body language told a different story.

"Because of the fact that you act like a complete ass and then tell Agnes that we're the ones being an ass to you!" Rock Bison shouted back, "We try to be friendly with you and you go off and act as if you're God himself! Look what you did to Blue Rose!"

"Well," Jikan said with the same tone as before, "Maybe you Heroes should get some brain cells. If someone obviously does not act very friendly in the beginning, what on EARTH is going through those brainless cells of yours that makes you think within the next 15 seconds they are going to suddenly be friendly _Rock Bison_?" Jikan's voice took on a more venomous tone. Bison lapsed into silence as he had no answer to the question and was actually intimidated by Jikan's tone.

"You could at least TRY to be friendly," Wild Tiger murmured, hanging on to his faith that everyone was nice. All Jikan did was glare at his direction.

"I'm tired of talking as if I were arguing to a brick wall," Jikan said icily, "Oh, and here's payback for whacking me." Jikan's body glowed blue and he moved faster than Wild Tiger and Rock Bison could comprehend. Suddenly, Rock Bison fell straight forward as Jikan kicked him on the back. He then seemed to speed to the stairs and left without even turning back.

* * *

><p>Karina was still running at full speed when she left the Hero building. She was trying to put distance between it and herself. She hated being a Hero, she hated being in that building, and all in all, she absolutely detested that new Hero. Not once in her span of being a Hero has anyone ever laid a mention of her being a pathetic Hero, or of her little "Cutie Escape." Curse that Sky High and Rock Bison for not letting her throttle the kid to death. It was bad enough they had that egotistical Barnaby, who she will personally kill if he ever starts that "I am all high and mighty" talk again, but now she had to work with this…this… she couldn't even think of a word bad enough for Jikan.<p>

Unknown to her, or probably she was just trying to deny it, that was the major point that hit home when Jikan was insulting her. She was a female dominatrix that had control over ice, but if danger were to reel its ugly head in, she could do her "Cutie Escape." The rest of the Heroes would weather the attacks, but she would just run. Heck, even Dragon Kid didn't run and she was the youngest of the bunch. Blue Rose continued to run, until she barreled into someone, knocking both of them over onto the concrete sidewalk.

"OW!" the person shouted as they fell backwards onto the sidewalk. Karina was a bit luckier as she fell over her so she didn't hit the side walk. Some pedestrians stopped and helped the duo to her feet and continued on their way.

"I'm really sorry," Karina apologized to the person who she bowled over.

"It's no problem, really," the person said, "From the looks of it, you took a worse hit than me. Your eyes look a bit puffy and red from tears; did you break something?"

"Oh no, no," Karina responded, "Some jerk that I'm going to work with insulted me right off the bat when I tried to get him to respond to us." Karina felt some of her anger disparage when she said that.

"Really?" the person asked before Karina heard her name.

"Karina! Karina!" Pao-lin shouted. Karina glanced around nervously, unsure whether to run away or stay and let Pao-lin catch up.

"Is that your friend?" the person asked. Karina nodded.

"Friends are a good thing to have," the person said, smiling. "They can help you out in times of distress. Trust me I know. You should have a talk with her, and the teen she's dragging with if he's your friend as well." She noted the fact that Ivan was being dragged along, more worried about losing his footing in Pao-lin's maniac pace. Pao-lin managed to catch up to Karina with Ivan breathing heavily behind her.

"Karina, Wild… I mean Kotetsu told us to come comfort you," Pao-lin hastily said, remembering where they were.

"He did? That's nice," Karina said, _Even though he is so clumsy, at least he's caring, unlike a CERTAIN someone who I just met._

"Well, it looks like you're in some good hands now," the person said, "I suggest going to get some ice cream or other treat to talk over. It helps release anger. Bye." The person walked past them.

"Wow, cool highlights!" Pao-lin said. The person had two small waist-long braids. The left one was dyed in a dark blue, while the right braid was dyed in a dark violet hue.

"Oh, thanks," the person said, turning around and smiling, "Have a nice day." They went their separate ways, Karina, Pao-lin, Ivan, and a tired Nathan, who had to catch up since he had to change into casual attire, went to the nearest ice cream shop. The other person continued walking in her direction. She wanted to go the Hero building to go meet up with someone. She got two blocks further when she realized she didn't have to.

"Hey! Jikan!" she yelled, getting his attention. He lifted his head to see Kanade running toward him.

"Hmm? Hey Kanade," he said absentmindedly.

"What's the matter? You look annoyed," she said, "Are you still annoyed about that mishap this morning?"

"Oh no," Jikan responded, "The Heroes were annoying the crap out of me. I decided to leave before I had to jump out a window. They seriously cannot take a hint."

"Really?" Kanade asked, "You really should lighten up a bit though; you can do it with me, so why not the rest of them?"

"Because I've known you for a while," Jikan responded with a twinge of annoyance on his face, "I hardly know them and hardly even like them and they expect me to be peppy and cheery with them. _Idiots_."

"Come on, don't be like that!" Kanade laughed, poking him on the stomach.

"Stop that! It hurts!" he said, taking a step back. Nonetheless, he smiled for the first time today. Smiling, Kanade grabbed him and dragged him off. She was going to go to go get Jikan from that training center for a quick break to meet with her sister in terms about his suit, and how to properly put in contacts. She noticed that Jikan did not have the lunchbox that she gave him earlier. He must have left it at the training center when he left in one of his personality fits. She really didn't mind that he got irritated when things went a bit awry with him, but she wasn't sure that the rest of the Heroes could; especially Barnaby and Blue Rose with the attitudes she saw them give off whenever Jikan watched that show. Not that Jikan will have any more time as he is on the show now. She wondered if it was a good idea to make Jikan join the Heroing business. Blind to almost everything that Jikan did for her, she knew the only reason why he even joined HeroTV was because she wanted him to. The duo quickly made it to the coffee shop where Kanade's sister was waiting. Unknown to Jikan, her sister was Dr. Kento's assistant.

"Let's hurry," Kanade told Jikan, who actually looked a bit tired. "My sister's really nice, but she is a bit stingy on being on time." They quickly got to the second floor of the café when Kanade's sister spoke.

"Hello, you guys took your time," the sister said, not looking up from the book she was reading. "I ordered your coffees already so you can get them; Order 102 should be coming up now." As she spoke Kanade and Jikan heard a ding and an employee shouted, "Order 102, 2 vanilla cappuccinos!" Jikan stared at Kanade for a second before taking the receipt from the sister's outstretched hands and heading down to get the drinks.

"So Mary," the sister asked, "How's Jikan settling into the Hero life?" Kanade didn't respond to the question as she was deep in her on train of thought on her sister.*

"Hello?" Cassie asked, while knocking on Kanade's head. "Anyone living in there?" It did the trick and broke Kanade out of her stupor.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kanade apologized, "I zoned out; it's been a year since we've seen each other and you really haven't changed much. To me, you're still the quiet sister who just reads."

"I'm not quiet all the time," Cassie said, her face turning red.

"My bad, you're quiet except when someone's late," Kanade said, rolling her eyes. Jikan then appeared at the table, holding out one of the drinks to his girlfriend.

"Thanks!" Kanade said, taking the drink from his hands.

"Kanade, you going to introduce me to your sister?" Jikan asked, "Although I'm sure we've started off on the wrong foot."

"Hmm, yes, sorry about when we first met," Cassie said, still not looking up from her book. "I'm kind of stingy when it comes to time, especially if the appointed time ends up with, let's say, 1 hour late?"

"Yea," Jikan said, "But, to tell you the truth, I don't work well with deadlines."

"And yet your NEXT ability is to manipulate the flow of time," Cassie said dryly, "But, you're right, what's past is past. I don't hold grudges at all." She looked up from the book and smiled at him. She looked quite similar to Kanade, albeit with a younger face and a bit shorter. Then she opened her eyes and it was all someone needed to differentiate between the two sisters. Her mint green eyes were a lot different than Kanade's midnight blue eyes.

"Anyway," Cassie continued, "Let's get down to business. Do you have any idea how to put on or remove contacts?"

"Umm," Jikan mumbled, thinking about last night when he tried to get the contacts off. It took him a good 15 minutes to do a task that would have taken others 15 seconds.

"I'll take that as a no," Cassie said, "Try putting these on." In her hand was another contact case, inside of which were two silver colored contacts submerged in some liquid. Jikan nervously took the contacts out. He opened his eyes and attempted to place the contacts in. It felt weird to be wearing contacts, but he managed to get both contacts in fine. He blinked several times to get used to the feeling. When he opened his eyes fully this time, they were silver instead of the normal black.

"Putting them on isn't the hard part," Jikan muttered, blinking several times, "It's taking them out that's hard for me." Jikan blinked several more times. These contacts were already irritating him out of his mind; it seemed to make him blink so much more.

"Removing them isn't as hard as you make it seem," Cassie said, smiling. "Take your left hand and use your index finger to lift the top of your eyelid. Use the middle finger of your right hand to pull down the lower part of your eyelid. Next look up use the index finger on your right hand to gently slide the contact off and out." Jikan attempted to copy the movements that Cassie just gave him, but ended up poking himself in the eye. Kanade laughed as Jikan quietly cursed to himself, wondering if this was even worth the Hero business. After an hour, Jikan was due back to the Hero Training Center where Agnes had a meeting for them to do.

"Catch you two later," Jikan muttered; glad to be out of there with those damned contacts off. It took him several tries to get those stupid contacts off. Putting them on was easy, but getting them out took several painful attempts. If this is how he was going to be when he was a Hero, he was a hundred percent sure that the Heroing business wouldn't last after the 1st call. Glancing at his watch, he saw that he had about 5 minutes to get to the Training Center. Not wanting to be late, he decided to use his ability to speed himself up. Glowing blue, he quickly dashed down the street at triple the pace a normal human could move.**

Luckily for him, the Hero Training Center wasn't that far away and he managed to get back inside just in time for whatever Agnes had in plan for him to do. It was also the only time he was ever on time for anything.

"Jikan!" Agnes exclaimed, grabbing him by the wrist the second he stepped into the building. "Perfect, you're right on time for your interview!"

"My what?" Jikan exclaimed.

"Why your interview of course!" Agnes said while shouting for a cameraman to come. "You're another new young hero and our viewers need to know about you. I can see the ratings go up now! Oh, by the way were doing a live interview, starting now." Although Jikan's brain really wasn't there at the point, he was trained to be able to act friendly enough during an important time so by instinct, he drew himself straight and gave a slight salute with his hand and composed himself with an aura of confidence.

_This is going to be a lo-o-o-ong day,_ Jikan thought.

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later… <em>(Kanade: That is one long interview. What on earth could they be asking?)

"All right, and there you go folks!" Mario says into the camera, "Your newest Hero, Endgame!" Jikan nervously smiled at the camera. Behind the smile though was a very irritated teenager who wanted to crush the camera if another question was asked. Jikan was way past the end of his tolerance and the group had to take a 10 minute break after Jikan started giving only Yes/No answers. If this is what he would need to suffer for to be a Hero, he was definitely quitting tomorrow. He didn't mind acceding to Kanade's request, but this was seriously going to get him some grey hairs by the end of the month. He quickly exited the building and used his abilities to zip back home. He got to the front door when his wristband started beeping. Passing a hand through his hair, he pressed a button.

"~_Bonjour Heroes_!~" Agnes greeted them, "We have a hostage-taking in the Gold Stage. Barnaby and Endgame, I expect both of you to be there to give yourselves good names. Now move out!"

"Gaaaaah!" Jikan yelled in frustration. He contemplated whether or not to go help. Saving someone from a hostage situation would not help his already blown-off temper, especially since the idiot that was holding the hostage was probably going to do some empty threats, but if he didn't go, Agnes would probably throttle him. Grumbling, he quickly made his way to where the scene was taking place. It wasn't hard to locate anyway, just find a place that was fenced off and if you hear the HeroTV blimp, you were definitely in the right place. Luckily for him, he already had most of his Hero equipment on, with the exception of his fireproof jeans and shirt which had his logo. Oh well, it's not like they were going to complain. Some of the Heroes had already appeared: Rock Bison, Sky High, Origami Cyclone. All 3 of them were unsure of what to do. Apparently two robbers were holding a bank hostage. Dragon Kid, Wild Tiger, and Barnaby arrived onto the scene as Agnes told them the situation from their receivers.

Apparently a gang was holding a small convenience store. There were 4 gang members, and, according to some informants, the leader of the group was a NEXT, though unsure what he could do. There were 10 people held hostage inside the store and it was currently at a standstill.

"All right, Heroes," Agnes instructed them through their receivers as Blue Rose and Fire Emblem arrived on the scene. "Endgame, Tiger, Barnaby, and Bison I need you four to rush in as a surprise. Due to each of your abilities, you should have the least problem of dodging the bullets without causing too much harm, _right Wild Tiger?_" Wild Tiger grumbled something incomprehensible, but Jikan was pretty sure it was nowhere near nice.

"Once you four manage to break in, attempt to immobilize the gang members from hurting civilians," Agnes continued to instruct. "The rest of you can help the hostages escape once we have a hold on the situation. Get ready, we go on in 10." As Agnes counted down, Wild Tiger, Barnaby, and Rock Bison all glowed blue as they activated their powers. Jikan on the other hand wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

Unfortunately for him, Agnes hit zero before he could decide what to do. The other three Heroes barged right through the entrance and surprised shouts could be heard. Making a quick decision, Jikan used his powers and zipped into the store, barreling into one of the gang members as he went inside. Both of them went tumbling down the aisle and the gang member smacked his head hard against the floor, slumping unconscious. Jikan heard gunshots ring out as the gang members tried to hit the other Heroes, but their abilities kept them protected. However, when the Heroes tried to attack the gang members, the leader's NEXT ability became known. All three of the Heroes were thrown backwards and out of the store's windows. Apparently the leader had telekinesis.

Jikan cursed silently. This was going to be one long stalemate and he really did not have the patience to wait for the Heroes to eventually win due to superiority in numbers. The other Heroes filed in, but neither side did anything. Sighing in annoyance, Jikan grabbed the gun that the unconscious gang member had dropped and fired at the remainder of the gang. All three gang members yelled in surprise as each of them got some bullets into their arm. The Heroes all took a step back as a crimson spray of red spattered around. Discarding the gun, Jikan activated his NEXT ability and rushed right in front of the three gang members. He knocked each one unconscious with a well aimed hit with his fists. All three of the gang member's fell unconscious into their own blood; the wounds on their arms still had blood seeping out. The rest of the Heroes did nothing as Jikan bandaged up the wounds and carted out the 4 unconscious bodies of the gang members outside and pushed them onto the concrete. Unaware that the robbers had been injured due to Jikan firing at them, the crowd that had gathered around cheered when Jikan stepped out.

Agnes smiled in the HeroTV blimp, glad that Jikan, or Endgame as he should be called now, had started off very well.

Kanade, who was watching this from the TV in the coffee shop smiled as the point meter gave Jikan a whopping 900 points for capturing 4 criminals and saving the hostages, putting him ahead of all the other Heroes by quite an amount.

The Heroes, on the other hand, weren't quite as amused as Jikan was when they all returned to the Hero Training Center to talk about the current mission.

The Heroes all went back into the training center in silence. Agnes, on the other hand, chattered aimlessly to Jikan, although Jikan really wasn't listening. He thought that getting the arrests quickly done would have gotten him home; unfortunately, racking up 900 points wasn't enough. He was set for another interview on what he taught of on his first real appearance and how it feels to have earned so many points. He was definitely quitting after this event. Jikan grit his teeth and tried to rein in his anger the whole ride back to the place.

"All right, Endgame," Agnes said after everyone got into the room, "Your interview is in 5 minutes, please be prepared by then, everyone else do whatever you like." With that, she quickly turned around to prepare some questions for Mario to ask him. Everyone but Blue Rose could sense the aggravation and anger that radiated from Endgame's body and quickly stepped back a few steps, deciding to put the matter of him shooting the robbers to a different day. Blue Rose, on the other hand, with her own aura of anger, yanked at his shoulder to turn him around. Before Jikan could say anything however, she gave him a good smack across the face, leaving the area that she smacked red. Rock Bison tried to restrain her, but she quickly turned around and froze him in place with her powers. She quickly turned back to Jikan and started yelling.

"Are you INSANE?" Blue Rose yelled, grabbing Jikan by his shirt, "You're a HERO! You're not supposed to SHOOT anyone! What kind of a hero are you?" Suddenly, something snapped in Jikan's mind. He had to put up with these clueless Heroes, he had to sit through a 3 hour interview, he had to probably sit through ANOTHER 3 hour interview after this, and he was being yelled at by the most coward of all the Heroes for finishing the job up faster than any of them could have. Anger flashed in his eyes as he shoved Blue Rose backwards. He then activated his ability and was behind Blue Rose and before anyone could comprehend that he disappeared and reappeared behind her, gave her a round house kick cleanly to the back of her head. Blue Rose's didn't make a sound as she fell down unconscious to the floor.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Jikan snarled, "I probably won't be coming back after this." With that he stormed out of the room, completely disregarding the interview he had to give with Agnes. By the time Agnes came back with the interview cast, she practically barked at the Heroes as to why Blue Rose was on the floor and where Endgame was. Origami Cyclone tried to explain as the rest of the Heroes made a unified escape. After Origami's stuttering explanation of what happened, Agnes looked like she wanted to murder someone until she got a phone call.

"Hello?" Agnes asked.

"Ms. Agnes, is your schedule busy right now?" Maverick asked through the phone.

"Oh, of course not!" Agnes said, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Yes, actually," Maverick replied, "Fortress Tower Building is our newest landmark that we made. Can you get Tiger and Barnaby to get some popularity in that place after you're done with all the other scenes? Have them spend dinner there or something."

"Certainly, Marverick-san!" Agnes replied. Glad to have something to transition the camera crew quickly to, she called up Kotetsu to tell him to invite Barnaby to have dinner over at the building.

_Every cloud has a silver lining_, Agnes thought as she quickly planned out how the night would go.

* * *

><p>Still angry, Jikan kicked down the door on his entrance in and plopped himself on the couch.<p>

"Wow," Kanade said, startling the crap out of Jikan who did not notice her sitting on the couch, "I have never seen you that angry since we started going out. Congrats on the 900 points though."

"Yeah," Jikan grumbled, "I'm going to get changed, I still smell like gunpowder residue."

"Well when you're done, I have a great idea," Kanade shouted after him as he went into his room, "It'll be a great time for you to unwind a bit. You look like you need it!"

"Ya think?" Jikan yelled back before he closed the door to the bathroom. Sighing, he turned on the showerhead and stood under the spray of water for awhile; the warm water calming his nerves a bit. He thought back to today's play of events. He really didn't get that much of a break. His temper had completely flared out today; something that really hasn't happened in quite some time. He thought back to when Blue Rose smacked him. He clenched his hands at the thought that, in his opinion, a second rate Hero had even complained to him. So what if he shot them, it's not like they were good people. Also, it's not like he did anything fatal, he shot them in the arm and even helped tourniquet the wounds once they were unconscious. He continued to reminisce on today's events until a spray of cold water caught him unaware. He had been in the shower until the water had run cold.

"Hey, Jikan!" Kanade shouted, while pounding on the bathroom door, "You ok in there? You've been in there for almost an hour.

"Yea, I'm almost done!" Jikan responded, turning off the water. He dried himself with a towel and then wrapped it around his waist. Kanade averted her eyes when he came out.

"Um…" Kanade stuttered, "Go get dressed…I'll tell you my idea when you're done." Raising one of his eyebrows, Jikan went into his room and got dressed. Based on the fact that Kanade was wearing a dress, Jikan assumed that she was going somewhere sophisticated, like a play (which he hated) or a restaurant (wasn't a fan of, but didn't really mind going to). He decided to wear some formal attire. When he was done, he glimpsed in a mirror to see a slight problem. He was still wearing his silver contacts and he really didn't like the look that the formal attire gave him. Discarding the look, he switched out his black dress shirt and suit for his only white T-shirt and a regular black hoodie. A bit weird considering that Kanade was wearing a simple purple dress with a midnight blue cardigan; but it fit him a lot better than the formal wear was.

"So Kanade," Jikan asked while entering the living room where Kanade was patiently waiting for him, scrolling through channels on his television. "What was the idea that you had?"

"You know that newest landmark place, Fortress Tower Building?" Kanade asked, turning to face him. Jikan nodded.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go there to eat," Kanade murmured, "Just the two of us, you know to have a quiet dinner for once…" She lapsed into silence. Jikan raised an eyebrow. He had expected a restaurant as a possibility for one of Kanade's ideas, and it did sound nice to have a nice quiet dinner after today. He needed something to calm him down.

"Eh, sure, I guess," Jikan replied, scratching his head. Kanade looked up, startled. She really didn't think Jikan would accede to her request since he hated going to public locations whenever he came back raging. She wanted to cheer him up, but her mind got jumbled and she just blurted out asking him to go to the restaurant.

"So, when do we leave?" Jikan asked, leaning against a wall.

"Let's go now, so we don't starve if we have to wait for a table," Kanade responded quickly. She got up and grabbed the keys and went out the door.

"Hey, Kanade!" Jikan yelled, "Slow down, what's the rush?" He quickly ran to catch up to her.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just want to get there quickly," Kanade responded. She smiled her reassurance before she got into the driver seat.

"Oooh kaaay," Jikan muttered before he got into the passenger seat. Kanade quickly drove the car through the Gold Stage until they reached Fortress Tower Building. She managed to find a parking space and both of them went up the elevators to the dining area of the building. Jikan glanced at the clock as Kanade asked the person in charge if there were any seats for two available.

_6:50,_ Jikan thought as they were seated next to a window, _not a bad time for a quiet dinner. The night sky looks great._

"You two have lucky seats today," the waiter said. Jikan grunted something as he stared at the night sky. Kanade gave the waiter a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see," the waiter ominously said while placing two menus onto the table. "I'll be back later to take your orders." He walked away, leaving Kanade slightly puzzled.

"Hey Jikan, do you know what that waiter means?" Kanade asked Jikan, who was still staring out into space. "Hey! Jikan, you there?" She rapped him on the forehead.

"Eh? Oh sorry Kanade," Jikan apologized. He turned back to face her, his silver eyes glinting off in the moonlight. Kanade looked away, blushing. She opened her menu and Jikan followed suit. They sat there in silence looking over the orders until the waiter came. They both ordered what they wanted and sat there in silence for a bit, Jikan was staring out at the night sky and Kanade was staring at the tablecloth. The entrée appeared quickly and they ate in relative silence. Kanade was too nervous to talk, while Jikan was too immersed in his thoughts, thinking back over today again. When they finished their entrée Kanade worked up the nerve to speak. Jikan glanced at her, expecting her to say something when something else caught his eye. He stood up quickly and pointed his finger at the two people who just came in here with a camera crew behind them.

"Ehhhh?" Jikan shouted, "What are you two doing here?" The two people he was pointing at were Barnaby and Wild Tiger. Agnes and her crew were following them. Most of the people had turned around to see what was going on and they instantly recognized the superhero duo as quickly as Jikan had.

"Oh, it's you," Barnaby said. Everyone glared at Jikan since Barnaby seemed to know who he was and they turned envious. Jikan, feeling the stares of people turned around and glared so hard at them, they quickly turned away and went back to their seats. Wild Tiger and Barnaby took the seats behind Kanade.

_Perfect, _Jikan thought. _The superhero duo is sitting right behind us. I lost my appetite_. He sat back down in annoyance and spent the rest of the meal glaring at the outside window. Kanade tried to get him to eat and started to prod him with her fork to get him to open his mouth.

"Kanade," Jikan said tiredly, "Please stop; I'm not in the mood for eating with THEM sitting too close to me." He faced Kanade and glared, but she knew that the glare was directed at the people behind her. In the background, they both heard some girls screaming. Jikan's glare hardened some more. Kanade turned to face outside, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She brought Jikan here to calm himself down, but it seemed that this trip did the exact opposite.

"Um…" one of the waitress said, walking up to Barnaby, "May I shake your hand?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Barnaby replied, holding out his hand. The waitress eagerly shook his hand.

"Thank you very much!" the waitress squealed as she went back to her friends who were also squealing. Slamming his hands down on the table, Jikan rapidly stood up.

"I think I need some time to myself," he muttered, and stormed out. Kanade was unsure of what to say and do so she just sat there, staring at the uneaten food in front of her.

_Well, tonight didn't go as well as planned_, Kanade thought. She sighed and called for a waiter to bring the check. She stared aimlessly out the window as she listened to Wild Tiger and Barnaby's random discussion.

"What's that?" Barnaby asked while pointing out toward a window.

"Figure it out your- -" Wild Tiger said before halting suddenly, "Which you don't have to do. What are you looking at?" Intrigued, Kanade turned around to see why Wild Tiger suddenly had a change in attitude when she saw that Agnes was glaring at him. Sighing, Kanade could see how these people could drive Jikan insane. Wild Tiger probably lectured him about how he should take Hero business seriously and all this and that. She wondered if making Jikan go for the Hero business was a good idea or not. It occurred to her just then on how Agnes even knew that Jikan was a NEXT and the fact that Jikan could manipulate time. Jikan didn't use his powers much and really didn't advertise that he was a NEXT. Her thoughts were cut short as an alarm rang out.

"Attention, all visitors…" a man announced through some speakers, "An alarm has just been set off in the building."

"What's going on?" Agnes asked in irritation.

"Please follow the staff's instructions and move quickly," the announcer continued.

"Please evacuate!" a guard yelled while running through the area, "Everyone! Please evacuate right away." Wild Tiger and Barnaby quickly intercepted the man.

"What's wrong? Is there a fire?" Wild Tiger asked.

"Oh…well…" the guard said uncertainly, not wanting to risk having a mass panic already since there were many people around hearing distance.

"Barnaby and Wild Tiger," Agnes interrupted, "They're both Heroes." The guard recognized the names and quickly briefed them on the current situation.

"To tell you the truth, we've had a bomb threat," the guard responded.

"Crap!" Kanade hissed to herself after hearing the news, "I have no idea where Jikan is right now." All she could hope was that he would be sensible and evacuate with everyone else. Little did she know that Jikan didn't even hear the alarm…

* * *

><p>"Stupid Heroes, I don't need to see them or their confident ass attitudes after today," Jikan muttered as he plowed through the building to the bathroom. Everyone tried to stay out of his way and the guards didn't really try to stop him even though he was kind of disrupting the public mood. He found the door to the bathroom and slammed it shut on his way in. Luckily, no one was inside the bathroom. He moved the trashcan to block the door.<p>

"I want nothing more to do with these god-damned Heroes," Jikan muttered to himself. "They act so egotistical and heroic when they're in public eye but completely trash talk you in private."

Out of anger, Jikan punched the mirror above the sink. It cracked instantly due to the force that Jikan put into the punch and it fractured, some shards fell off the mirror, while one shard managed to slice across the fingers of his hand. Jikan winced in pain and cursed, yanking his hand away as another shard sliced across managed to get a cut across the back of his hand. Small rivers of blood slowly flowed down his hand.

Traces of blood were on the impact site of his punch on several glass shards that was currently lying in the sink. Jikan quickly grabbed a paper towel and gently removed the glass from the sink, but not before managing to prick his thumb. He swayed slightly, and held onto the sink for balance. He felt like his head was about to explode. He quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water onto his face, disregarding the fact that one of his hands had blood over it. After he felt like his brain wouldn't explode, he grabbed some more paper towels and wiped down his face. He put his injured hand under the water to get rid of the blood. He closed his eyes in irritation.

Suddenly the water stopped flowing. Jikan was aware that something wasn't right, he tried getting the water flowing again, but no matter how he turned the faucet, water refused to come out. He raked his hair with his bloody hand until remembering that there was blood in that hand. He lowered his arm, and see if he caused any more damage when his eyes widened in shock. His hand was perfectly fine. He glanced at the mirror to see that it wasn't even broken. He slid his other hand down the mirror; not even a crack, but he was sure he broke the mirror and even more sure that the broken shards had cut his hand.

"I must be going crazy," Jikan muttered. Suddenly a girl's laughter resonated through the restroom. Jikan spun around to see who laughed and, to his surprise, saw no one at all. The trashcan was unmoved so no one entered or exited.

"I definitely cannot go on with this Hero work," Jikan muttered. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. When he opened his eyes, he swore his heart stopped. He was still in a restroom, except it wasn't the restroom that was in the Fortress Tower Building. The bathroom designed looked similar, but one major difference was that the mirror had a giant crack in the middle.

He tensed up again when he heard the same laughter. The mirror didn't show that anyone was behind him but suddenly he felt someone jerk him backwards. He tried to activate his powers, but to no avail. He tried to break free when he felt a knife being pressed onto his throat. He froze immediately. His eyes wandered to the mirror and he saw that he was being gripped by some invisible force. His body was forced back, but no one visible was grabbing him, but a seemingly levitating knife was at its throat. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared in the mirror. The shadow had the semblance of a human, but there were no distinguishing features. Jikan felt the shadow grip him harder.

"So," the shadow laughed, "Endgame, Master of Time. You say you're a Hero, but you were caught by me so effortlessly."

"Well," Jikan replied, "I really wasn't feeling well. You just happened to catch me at a bad time." The shadow laughed.

"Well, well," the shadow said, still laughing, "I see that someone hasn't lost their sharp tongue."

"What do you mean?" Jikan asked, baffled. He was pretty sure he did not know this girl and he hadn't really been a hero for long. "Have we met before?"

"Oh yes, we have met," the shadow giggled, "It's just that you don't remember."

"What do you mean?" Jikan asked, getting enraged, "Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the shadow said ominously, "But if you want to find your answer I suggest you continue being a Hero. But for now, I guess I could give you a little rest." Jikan froze as he felt the pressure of the knife increase, then he felt nothing at all as the knife sliced right through. Jikan slowly sank down and fell into unconsciousness and the last thing he heard was the shadow girl's laugh.

Strangely, even though he felt the knife cut him through the neck; no blood came out, nor was there a cut on his neck. Although the hand that he thought he had cut by punching the mirror had a drop of blood drip from the tip of his thumb and drop onto the floor…

To be continued in Chapter 4?

* * *

><p>*Description of Mary's sister<p>

The sister's name is Cassandra Kanade, but people usually call her Cassie. She's the youngest of the sisters; 7 years younger than Mary and 5 years younger than Reyne, but she is smarter than both of her other sisters combined. She has already skipped three grades and her IQ is above the charts. She is also the shortest of the bunch, the top of her head barely reaching Mary's shoulders. Like her sisters, she has black hair, but Cassie's hair was tied in one giant braid that consisted of two braids twined into one. Similar to her sisters, each braid is dyed a different color. Cassie has yellow and green streaks in her hair. She normally wears a green T-shirt with a yellow star in the center, blue jeans, and green and yellow sneakers. Also like her two other sisters, Cassie has two different colored eyes, although the sisters usually hid an eye color using contacts. Her left eye is yellow and her right eye is green. Mary's left eye is blue and her right eye is purple. Reyne's left eye is red and her right eye is orange. Cassie's contacts make it so both her eyes are green, Mary used contacts to make both of her eyes blue, and Reyne used contacts to make her eyes red. No one knows they have heterocromia other than their parents, family doctor, and themselves. Cassie is also a NEXT, though I'll keep you guessing on what her powers are.

** Jikan's powers over time manipulation mainly applied to himself. When they first manifested, he could only speed himself up 1.5X faster. Eventually, with practice, he learned to speed himself up twice, triple, and eventually quadruple normal time speed. He can also speed time with someone else if he is in contact with him. Unfortunately, his powers have a limit, in which he can only speed himself up for certain lapses of time. The faster he speeds time up, the lower the amount of time he can maintain his ability.

Kanade: Well, Cassie doesn't use her powers much. They'll probably never guess her ability.

Jikan: How come I'm always attacked by weird people? =.=

Kanade: Maybe cus your weird yourself? :3

Jikan: Thanks -.-

Kanade: Oh stop making that face.

Psycho: *Ahem* Anyway, sorry for the wait a bit; this was kind of a long chapter and I kind of wanted to go into the actual episode. I'm going to try to make a one-shot on how Kanade and Jikan met, but don't expect that for awhile. I'm kind of brain dead right now. Also, the Pairings won't show off for a few chapters as in the beginning of the series they really have nothing going on in the beginning other than glare at each other.

Jikan: You had a brain?

Psycho: Shut it!

Kanade: Guys! It is not the time to argue!

Jikan & Psycho: *ignores her and continues to argue

Kanade: Guys!

* * *

><p>Next chapter – <strong>Nightmares are Windows to the Past<strong>

Hint/Preview: Doubt has been cast over Jikan on whether or not to continue being a Hero. Blue Rose gets over her doubt, but does Jikan as well? And who is this mysterious girl?


End file.
